Imperial Underground: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: First in a series of vignettes for Forever Destined, taking place 1 year after FD. Things have been quite peaceful since Palpatine's death, but Anakin and ObiWan uncover the remnants of an underground Imperial network. And this is only the beginning. AP
1. Part 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's the first story in the Forever Destined Vignette series. This one will probably be around 3 chapters long, but possibly a little longer. I am unsure of the length yet, but I doubt it will go over five. This is only the first in what I promise will be a long series of vignettes. So sit back and enjoy, as we re-enter the storyline of Forever Destined with this brand new addition that begins one year after the end of Forever Destined.

Imperial Underground: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

The planet of Coruscant was known as the planet that never slept. Day and night, speeders, vehicles, transports, and ships of all kinds, filled with all different species of people bustled about through air traffic on the giant planet-sized metropolis. Buildings and skyscrapers reached into the clouds as far as the eye could see. Standing in the distance proudly like a beacon of truth stood the Jedi Temple, the home of the galaxy's protectors. The Jedi used their special abilities to keep the peace, stop criminals, and to fight evil. Standing adjacent to the grand Temple was another massive structure of prominence. The Senate Rotunda. This was the place that the galaxy's representatives met to make laws, propose legislation, and ultimately serve the people, making the decisions that were reflective of what was best for the citizens of the galaxy. Near the Senate Rotunda was a massive skyscraper that reached high into the clouds. This place was as infamous as the Senate Rotunda and the Jedi Temple, for it was the place various senate constituents resided. But that was not the reason for Republica 500's infamy. It was the very place where the galaxy's hero resided with his family. Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With no Fear, Jedi Golden Boy, Slayer of the Sith, and bearer of several other titles deemed upon him, lived there with his alluring, beautiful wife, the esteemed Senator Padme Skywalker and their three young children. The galaxy was fascinated by this couple and the Holonet Hounds or reporters were usually eager to follow them everywhere they could...whether they liked it or not. However, they usually kept a comfortable distance from the Senator and the children, for it was well known that Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was fiercely protective of his family...and with good reason. While most adored him and any woman with a pulse pined after him; Anakin Skywalker had many enemies that wished to bring him down in any way possible. He was the number one enemy to those who wished to commit crimes and follow a path of evil. Most wouldn't even dare to try anything with him, but there would always be a few that would be devious enough to plot against the hero. Therefore, security around the Skywalker family was extremely tight. Still, those that adored him and lived to catch just a glimpse of him and his family were usually found trying to get as close to them as they in could in public, or as close to Republica 500 air space as possible.

As the morning sun began to rise over the horizon, the slight lull in busy traffic ceased and was increased, as citizens bustled to and from in the routine of their daily lives. The expansive penthouse apartment, belonging to the Skywalker family, still remained silent, as the sunlight peeked through Padme's lovely royal blue curtains that she had recently replaced the old with. As a ray of sunlight caught the beautiful Senator's eye, she rolled away and cuddled closer to her husband, resting atop his bare, muscled chest, as his arm instinctively tightened around her waist. Love permeated the air around them, as it always did. Anakin and Padme Skywalker were inseparable and so in love, it was practically nauseating to some. They shared a connection that no one but them could truly understand. It was an unbreakable bond of complete love and devotion to each other. There wasn't anything they would not do for each other; even walk through the fire and brimstone of Sith Hell to be together...and they had done so. Even now, as they lay in each other's arms, they could sense that their slumber had been ended and awareness was slowly coming to them. Padme's amber specked brown eyes fluttered open to meet her husband's own sapphire gems.

"Good morning, handsome Jedi," she cooed.

"It's always a good morning when I wake up in your arms, angel," he responded. She lifted her head and their lips met in a tender kiss. Even at this early hour, their love flowed strong and deeply. Anakin rolled his petite wife onto her back, as he settled over her, kissing her passionately. She hummed pleasurably, as his lips moved to her neck, tasting her sweet skin.

"Mmm.." Padme moaned, as she dropped her head to the side, allowing her husband full access to her slender neck.

"What a way to wake up," she mumbled, as his lips traveled up and down her neck, nipping and lapping at the flesh.

"Oh...as much as I never ever want you to stop, you and I both know that the kids will be up soon. We should go clean up," she mentioned, as she ran her fingers through his sun streaked hair.

"You're right," he answered, as he stood up and she squealed lightly, as he tossed her petite body over his shoulder.

"Ani..." she protested. He chuckled and shifted her upright, now holding her bridal style.

"I thought you might like some help in the shower, star nymph," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

"And I most certainly welcome your help, sexy Jedi," she whispered back, as their lips met in a passionate kiss, as he slowly carried her into the fresher.

* * *

Anakin walked into the nursery, where their eleven-month-old baby girl was fussing. Padme was still getting ready and he was glad to take their youngest for a while. Little Kimberly Skywalker stood in her crib, holding onto the bars. She had almost a full head of soft, caramel hair and her mother's mesmerizing brown eyes. She was a beautiful baby.

"Dad...dy..." she whimpered, as Anakin lifted her into his arms.

"Good morning, baby girl," he cooed to her, as he put a teething ring in her tiny little hand. She knew what to do and it flew into her mouth. Anakin changed her diaper and then carried her out into the living area. He smiled, as he saw his pajama clad three-year-olds playing with their toys.

"Morning daddy," Leia said sweetly.

"Morning princess," he replied.

"Hi dad!" Luke shouted energetically, as he pretended to fly his speeders around.

"Morning buddy," he said.

"Oh, good morning Master Ani. I've already started breakfast and it should be ready soon," Threepio said.

"Thanks Threepio," he replied.

"Master Ani, would you like me to warm the baby's food?" Threepio asked.

"That would be great Threepio," he replied. The golden droid happily trotted back into the kitchen.

"Come on, tiny angel. Let's get you something to eat besides this teething ring," he said, as he carried her to the kitchen. Luke and Leia scampered after him and they convened around the kitchen table. Luke and Leia began to eat, as Anakin fed Kimberly, while taking bites of his own breakfast where he could. Luke munched on his breakfast and then opened his mouth to show Leia his half chewed food.

"Eww...daddy, Luke's being gross!" Leia exclaimed.

"Luke...chew with your mouth close. Don't let your mother catch you using bad table manners," Anakin scolded lightly, with a slight smirk. Leia raised her chin and looked at her twin with an air of superiority.

"Leia, finish eating," Anakin prodded. Leia turned back to her plate and resumed eating, just as Padme walked in wearing a deep blue Senatorial gown, with her hair up in buns on either side of her head.

"Morning mommy. Lukie was chewing with his mouth open again and showing it to me," Leia said.

"Tattle tale," Luke retorted.

"All right you two, that's enough. If you're finished eating, I want you to go wash up and get dressed. Threepio will help you," she said, as the twins hopped down. She kissed each of them on the cheek, as they scampered off.

"Threepio, make sure they brush their teeth," Padme requested.

"Yes Miss Padme," he replied. Anakin put some food on his wife's place, as she leaned down and kissed Kimberly's head.

"Mama..." Kimberly babbled.

"Good morning baby," Padme said, as she sat down next to her husband. As she ate, she idly read through the Holonews on her datapad.

"Anything interesting on there?" he asked, as he speared a piece of Shuura fruit with his fork and popped it into his mouth. She pushed it away with a bored expression.

"No, same old same old. I do wish the gossip columns would find something else to talk about other than us. Their obsession borders on ridiculous," she said. He shrugged.

"They're mostly harmless," he replied.

"They have regular discussions about what they _think_ our love life is like. Not to mention they discuss you a little more than I think is necessary also," she said. He smirked and ate another piece of fruit.

"Jealous?" he asked. She huffed.

"Hardly. Why would I be jealous that every single woman in the galaxy practically drools over you. You are mine after all," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right angel, therefore, you shouldn't let what they talk about bother you," he replied.

"They actually were discussing in this morning's article whether or not you wear boxers or briefs!" she exclaimed.

"Well, they can speculate all they want...but you're the only woman that will ever know the answer to that," he whispered seductively to her, as he scooted closer to her.

"I can't believe that this doesn't bother you more. They discuss you like you're a piece of rare Shaak steak. They _even_ speculate about certain things they have no business ever knowing about you," she pouted.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Never mind," she replied.

"You know you want to tell me. Besides, what they say about me doesn't bother me. They're harmless, the lot of them. It's the degenerate men that I see on a daily basis watching you like some sort of prey. Do you realize how much self control I have to exert not to pummel every man who looks at you, because I can sense their impure thoughts?" he asked.

"And how is this not a double standard?" she questioned.

"Because those chatty gossip columns are harmless. Half the men you work around on a daily basis are not...and you know it," he replied.

"Maybe...but if you think that the women I work with are harmless as well, then you are being naive, my love," she said.

"Point taken," he replied.

"So...what did they say about me?" he asked again. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, I'm the only woman that will ever know how you rate as a lover and how, um, well equipped you are," she couldn't finish the sentence without blushing. She smirked.

"They were actually discussing that?" he laughed.

"It's not funny. They have a lot of nerve, you know. You are a happily married man and I daresay a _very _satisfied one," she said, as she tugged him by his shirt collar.

"You're right, I am all those things. Therefore, you have no reason to be jealous, my star nymph," he whispered to her.

"Prove it," she replied. He smirked and tilted his head, bringing their lips together in a kiss so hot that she was surprised the smoke alarms did not sound. Their tender, passionate moment was quickly interrupted by their baby girl, as she pounded on her tray with her palms. Anakin and Padme looked to her tiny, pouting face.

"Sorry baby, mommy and daddy didn't mean to ignore you," Padme said, as she grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped her face and hands off. Anakin lifted her up and joined hands with his wife, as they carried their baby to her room to change her and dress her for the day.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the Skywalker family was ready to leave home for the day. Padme kissed each of her children goodbye and then gave her husband a long kiss on the lips.

"See you tonight," she said, as she got into the speeder. Captain Typho and Dorme were in the front and it slowly sped away for the Senate building. Anakin put Kimberly in her baby seat in the back of their family speeder and the twins began fighting each other over the front seat. Anakin sighed.

"All right, that's enough you two. Leia, you can ride in the front this morning," Anakin said. Leia glanced triumphantly at her brother.

"But daddy!" Luke protested, but Anakin raised his hand to halt his son's coming tirade.

"And you can ride in the front on the way home tonight," he told him. Luke seemed to accept that and climbed in back with his baby sister, who smiled and giggled at him.

Leia climbed in the front with her father and they both fastened their harnesses, as Anakin turned the engine over and started off for his grandparent's penthouse to drop little Kimberly off, before the rest of them would head for the Temple.

* * *

Anakin parked the speeder on his grandparent's veranda and hopped out. The twins scampered inside, as he lifted Kimberly out of her seat. He chuckled, as he arrived inside, seeing that the twins were already being showered with attention by their grandparents and great grandparents.

"Good morning sweetheart," Elana said, as she kissed her grandson's cheek.

"Morning grandmother," he said.

"And good morning to you, little dolly. Come see great grandma," Elana cooed, as Anakin handed the baby to her. Anakin saw his father motion him over to the table and followed, sitting down next to his brother. Luke and Leia had scampered off to play with Ryoo and Pooja until it was time to go.

"Morning," Anakin greeted his father, brother, and grandfather, as his mother sat down a cup of caf from him.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"What time is the first Council meeting?" Anakin asked, as he munched on some of his mother's homemade bread.

"Actually, we'll be sending you and Obi-Wan to the lower levels this morning," Dooku said. Anakin took a sip of his caf and looked to Obi-Wan for a moment.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jedi Knight Olana Chion and Knight Sha'a Gi have been missing for three days. They were last known to be on their patrols," Qui-Gon said.

"You expect foul play?" Anakin asked.

"We can think of no other reason why they have not returned or checked in. Olana is accomplished enough, but we all know that Sha'a lacks a certain confidence," Qui-Gon said. Anakin snorted.

"That's putting it lightly. Sha'a is a coward and scared of his own shadow," Anakin said. Obi-Wan gave him a withering look.

"Well he is. Force, you could chase him to the ends of the galaxy with one of Luke's toy blasters," Anakin said.

"Be that as it may, we still must find them. We all know that the Jedi Order has many enemies out there. We knew the time would come when an attack against our own would be imminent again. You both must be very careful," Qui-Gon instructed them.

"Surely this isn't a plot to get to me? I mean, if it were, why would they kidnap Sha'a and Olana? Neither of them like me," Anakin said.

"We should assume for now that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whoever did take them, may have wanted to abduct a couple Jedi that are closer to you, but perhaps the opportunity did not present itself. Or perhaps..." Dooku trailed off.

"Perhaps what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You both must prepare yourselves for the fact that you may not find them alive," Dooku told them grimly. They nodded.

"We'll take the children to the Temple with us. You two should get going," Dooku said. They rose and nodded.

"Ani," Qui-Gon said, as his youngest son turned to him.

"I'll send Aayla and Kit to the Senate building to keep a close watch on Padme's security...just in case," Qui-Gon said. Anakin nodded in relief.

"Thanks dad," he replied, as kissed his children goodbye. Obi-Wan bid goodbye to Sola with a soft kiss and kisses to his daughter's cheeks, before they took the lift to the garage below. They both hopped into Anakin's yellow, open cockpit speeder. Anakin backed out of the garage and then went speeding into the lanes of traffic, quickly making his way to the lower levels...

* * *

Padme sat in her pod in session, looking rather bored. Senator Malachai of Bespin droned on about the need for funding of some ill-fated tourist trap.

'More casinos and scum infested cantinas is just what Coruscant needs more of,' she thought to herself, waiting for the chance to debate. She loathed Machius Malachai more than most. He was tall, with dark hair and a pair of piercing green eyes. He was what you could call fairly handsome she supposed and had a distinguished air about him. He was also an arrogant bastard that considered himself the Force's gift to all women. In short, he was the definition of a corrupt politician. She noticed Aayla and Kit up on the balcony overlooking the Rotunda. Usually, they were not assigned to Senate security detail, being members of the Council and all. She knew this meant Anakin was likely out on the trail of some criminal or organization, for it wasn't unusual for grandfather to increase her security. It usually meant nothing and were usually just routine precautionary measures, because they could never be too careful. She didn't protest the increased security, because she knew how many enemies her husband had and how they would love to kidnap her or one of their children to use against him. Senator Malachai finished his little spiel and Padme pressed her comm, signaling her request to speak.

"The chair recognizes Senator Padme Skywalker of Naboo," the Chancellor's chair speaker, Darin Dalryn, a young Alderaanian man spoke.

"The debate is open. Senator Skywalker, you have the floor," Bail said.

"Thank you, Chancellor Organa. Senators, Galactic City is not in need of yet another casino/hotel resort," Padme began.

"Tell that to the tourists," Malachai refuted.

"Senator Malachai, I believe we can find better uses for our funding than constructing another tourist trap," she responded.

"I beg your pardon, Senator, but those tourist traps rake in billions of credits annually. They create more funding," Machius argued.

"Let it be known that my planet's casinos donate millions to charity every year," Malachai said smugly.

"So you claim, Senator. But I still believe our funding should be used for the people directly. We need to use this funding to create jobs for the poor that have none, thus reducing poverty levels. There are also thousands of under funded orphanages that need credits to feed and care for orphaned children. And we need more shelters, not only for the homeless, but for battered women. Abused women need a safe place to go and the shelters need the means to seek help for them," Padme said. The call for construction of more women's shelters was something very close to her heart. Before Anakin, she had been one of those battered women, running from an abusive relationship. Sola had been one too. And she knew that most women did not get as lucky as she and her sister had. Senator Malachai didn't bother disguising the snort of indifference.

"Those are all worthy causes," Senator Amidala.

"Skywalker," she interrupted him.

"Yes, of course. As I was saying, those are all worthy causes, in which, I promise my resorts will make sizeable donations to on an annual basis. And I'll make sure your little shelters get built with a percentage of the profits from the new resort," he said, in a patronizing manner. Padme fumed.

"The chair recognizes Senator Bel Iblis of Corellia," Darin said.

"I must agree with Senator Skywalker. We must ask ourselves if we really need another lavish resort that only the wealthy and upper class can afford," Bel said.

"Senator Iblis, it is a well known fact that you enjoy a good game of Saabac on a regular basis," Malachai responded.

"True, I do, Senator. But you won't catch me in one of your over priced, crooked resorts. Please Chancellor, we have much more pressing issues that warrant discussion," Bel said.

"I agree, Senator Iblis. Discussion is closed on this matter. We will vote now to decide the fate," Bail said. It was silent, as votes were transmitted to Darin and automatically counted by his database.

"The votes for construction of a Cloud City style resort here in Galactic City are in. Forty three thousand, four hundred and fifty two in favor, Sixty-seven thousand, three hundred and twenty two not in favor. Motion for the new Galactic City resort is defeated. Onto the next motion," Darin announced. Padme allowed herself a small smile, as she could feel Machius glaring at her. He had adamantly disliked her ever since she had turned down his advances a few years ago. After debating and helping to defeat another useless motion that would not benefit the people at all, Chancellor Organa dismissed the session for the day, and she docked her pod, before walking to her office. She sat her things down on her desk and sat down to go over a few items. It was only two o'clock and for once, she wasn't overwhelmed with busy work. She decided she would finish a few forms and then leave for the day. She was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with her baby girl and decided she would call Zia to arrange a play date this afternoon. She and Zia had become great friends and little Kimberly and Mara loved playing together. Her intercom chimed and she answered it.

"Yes Ellie?" she answered.

"_Milady, Senator Malachai is requesting an audience with you," _Ellie said.

"Tell the Senator to schedule an appointment," Padme replied.

"_He is insisting that he speak to you now," _Ellie answered. Padme suppressed a growl. Ellie was a sweet girl and Padme loved her dearly, but she had no backbone. Motee would have told the Senator to go to Sith hell. She missed her old friend, whom had been murdered by Palo the night he attacked her.

"Rest in peace, Motee," she mumbled.

"Send him in Ellie," Padme said shortly, as she rose from her seat.

"Senator Malachai, what can I do for you?" Padme asked, as he entered and she motioned him to sit. He refused.

"You can explain to me why you have repeatedly sabotaged my motions, Senator," he said crossly. Padme sat back down.

"Your motions seek to benefit only the wealthy," Padme retorted.

"My resorts create thousands of jobs for the middle to lower class, Senator and you know it," he said.

"Your resorts rob people of their hard earned credits. And your gentlemen's clubs and cantinas exploit young women, who are led to believe that their only option to make an income is by using their bodies," Padme responded.

"Oh please, save your self righteous talk. Those girls make good money doing what they do and they enjoy it," he said.

"So you say. However, I could never consciously support such a thing when there are so many other worthy places to spend our credits," Padme replied, as she stood.

"Good day, Senator Malachai," she said.

"Senator...I only ask that you hear me out. If you would, then you would see all the benefits this would create. Tourism is a multi-billion credit industry that ultimately gives back to the galaxy. Perhaps...you'll join me for a drink to discuss my cause," he leered, as he touched her arm.

"I wouldn't share a drink with or anything else for that matter, even if my life depended upon it. I am a happily married woman and you would do well to remember that. I suggest you leave before I am forced to call my security; who by the way, reports directly to my husband," Padme said. He withdrew his hand, more quickly than he would have liked and backed toward the door.

"Good day Senator Skywalker," he fumed, as he left.

"Ugh...what a creep," Padme said, as she closed things up for the day and left. Captain Typho proceeded to drive her to Dooku's penthouse...

* * *

The Works. It had been Palpatine's ingenious hideaway, constructed underground and below an abandoned warehouse in the slums. Only those extremely close to him knew of its existence. Palpatine's most loyal would carry out their Master's instructions, even though he was now dead. Sate Pestage was to be named Grand Vizier upon the rise of the Empire. But instead of enjoying a lavish life that was promised to him by his Emperor, he was lying low in hiding, in the slums no less. But he would do his Master's bidding, by obeying Palpatine's successor, his new Master, who also remained in hiding. Only Sate and a few others knew of this person's identity, but served them without question. It was his assignment to copy all files from Palpatine's databases in The Works, specifically his deceased Master's ultimate plans. Then, once the information was safely copied and stored, the databases were to be destroyed. They risked that the Jedi might find The Works, otherwise. In fact, his associate had discovered two Jedi, poking around the slums, a little too close to The Works for his taste. It seemed though, that the two were half wits, especially the male, but he didn't want to take any chances. They would finish today and then leave Coruscant for a safe haven on Cato Neimodia. His associate would kill the two fools first and then dump their bodies in the lake on their way off the planet.

* * *

Sha'a Gi jumped in fright, as their captor glared at them from outside their cell. She was a humanoid woman with long, dark hair and dark, cruel eyes. Her mouth seemed to be set in a permanent scowl and her lips were tainted with black lipstick. Her eyes were also rimmed in black makeup as well. She wore a black skin tight body suit and wielded a red light saber. They had heard the other people call her Lady Ziya. Olana had quickly concluded that she was a Sith assassin, working for Palpatine's still extensive, but now underground network.

"Sha'a, you must calm down," Olana scolded. Sha'a was a Jedi that sort of slipped through the cracks so to speak. His Master, Daakman Barrek, felt sorry for him and believed he could train him to be less fearful and more trusting in the Force. But when Barrek was killed by Grievous during the Clone Wars, this made Sha'a more jumpy and skittish. Sha'a was never deemed worthy of the trials, but after Barrek was killed, the Council was at a loss with what to do with the padawan. He was never officially Knighted, but relieved of his padawan braid. He was usually give mundane assignments around Coruscant, such as the routine patrol he had been performing with Olana. But it was his wrong turn that had got them lost and somehow they had ended up in the dangerous slums of Coruscant.

"Calm down? They're going to kill us," Sha'a panicked.

"We do not know that yet. We have been missing for several days. They are surely looking for us," Olana replied.

"Looking for you maybe. They'd rather I just disappear," Sha'a said bitterly.

"Do not say things like that. We must stay calm and hope that we are found. There is something sinister going on here," she said.

"Great, with our luck, they'll send Golden Boy down here," Sha'a snorted.

"He's not my favorite either, but he is responsible for ridding us of the Sith," Olana said, reflecting on Anakin. Her dislike for him was unfounded, really. She had been found by Obi-Wan and his father Qui-Gon when she was just a girl. She had been quite impressed with Obi-Wan and had hoped he would consider taking her as his padawan when she was old enough. But once the time came, Obi-Wan opted to assist in Anakin's training instead. He was his baby brother, after all, but she resented the fact that Anakin had the opportunity to train with the Order's most powerful Jedi. She was not alone in her feelings, though most did revere and respect Anakin, especially after Palpatine's attempted takeover. The Sith Lord had defeated even Masters Yoda and Dooku. In the end, only Anakin had possessed the necessary power to defeat him. But she still thought he got far too much attention. Still, she did not care who came. She just hoped they did...and soon.

* * *

Anakin slowly drove the speeder through some of the dirtiest, poorest parts of Coruscant, as he and Obi-Wan delved deeply into the Force, trying to sense the presence of the missing Jedi.

"What in blazes were they doing down here in the first place?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Dunno, but it's way off their patrol route. I sense something eerie though. I think we might be close to finding something," Anakin said.

"Eerie, how?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Elusive...dark..." Anakin answered.

"The Sith," Obi-Wan stated.

"Or those still working for Palpatine. I wouldn't have thought he'd operate down in these parts, but maybe that's why he did," Anakin said, as he came to halt in front of a rundown, abandoned warehouse.

"In there..." Anakin said.

"There?" Obi-Wan questioned, as he pointed at the dingy building.

"Whatever I'm sensing is coming from there," Anakin said, as he parked the speeder and they got out. He pressed the yellow button on the door and a black seal closed over the windshield and open cockpit. On the door panel, he set the alarm and locking code. If he didn't, there would be no speeder when they returned. Together, the two brothers strode purposefully into the rundown, dirty warehouse...


	2. Part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming and enjoy this next installment!

Imperial Underground: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/3

Padme arrived at Dooku's penthouse and her mother greeted her.

"Hello sweetheart. You're home early," Jobal greeted pleasantly.

"For once, I wasn't overloaded with work," she replied, as she spotted Shmi approaching with the baby.

"There's my girl," Padme said, as Shmi handed Kimberly to her.

"Mama..." Kimberly babbled, as Padme cuddled her close.

"Elana is making some tea," Shmi said.

"Great. Some herbal tea is just what I need after having to deal with that creep, Senator Malachai again," Padme said, as she sat down with Kimberly in her lap.

"Was that awful man harassing you again?" Shmi asked.

"He was just upset with me, because I defeated another one of his motions to build more tourist traps," Padme replied.

"I will never understand why they let degenerate whelps like that serve in the Senate," Elana said, as she set the tray down on the sofa table. She poured the tea and Padme plucked a homemade sweet roll from the plate and placed it on her saucer. She tore a piece off and took a bite, leaving a small piece behind. She put it to Kimberly's lips and she opened her little mouth, gumming and chewing the soft, sweet treat eagerly.

"Nummy, mama," the baby cooed. Padme smiled and kissed her head, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hello!" Zia called, as she entered from the veranda with two-year-old Mara in her arms.

"Hi Zia, how are you?" Padme greeted.

"Wonderful, right baby girl?" she asked her daughter.

"Look who's here, angel," Padme cooed to her own daughter. They put the girls down on a blanket on the floor and set some toys out for them. They went happily about playing.

"Would you like some tea?" Elana asked.

"Please," Zia replied.

"So, how are things going between you and Mace?" Shmi asked. Zia smiled.

"Very well. We've gotten very close and he adores Mara, just as she adores him. He says she's very strong in the Force and wants to train her," Zia said.

"That's nice...but I think we were asking about the two of you," Padme nudged her. Zia blushed.

"Things are really great. I mean...I've been intimate with a few men before, more than I'd like to admit. But I've never felt the emotional connection that I feel with Mace before. I think...I'm in love with him," she admitted. Padme smiled and sipped at her tea.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Padme asked.

"Not yet. I'm afraid of making things awkward between us if he doesn't feel the same," she replied.

"Well, I think you should be honest with him and you might even discover that he does feel the same," Padme said. Zia smiled.

"I hops so," she replied.

"Well, forgive me for being nosy, but you two belong together," Padme said. Zia nodded, then smirked, deciding she would take the opportunity to tease her friend.

"Speaking of good matches, I hear several agencies out there want the opportunity to correspond with both of you, so they may write a book on the "Galaxy's greatest love story", I think they're calling it," Zia teased. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, they make up enough stuff as it is. We don't need to give them anymore ammunition," Padme replied.

"True. I was reading a very interesting article this morning. Tell me, just how does Anakin Skywalker rate as a lover on the scale of one to ten. And does he wear boxers or briefs over all that...equipment," Zia teased. Padme flushed crimson, as the other women thoroughly enjoyed her discomfort.

"I loathe the Holonet," she half growled, then smirked.

"But if you must have an answer to your scale, it's way off the charts. And that's the only answer you get from me," Padme replied. They just laughed and resumed chatting.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked quietly into the abandoned warehouse. The eerie quiet was unnerving, especially, as the dark presence increased as they walked.

* * *

"We have intruders, Admiral," Lady Ziya said, as she flipped the view screen on. She snarled, as they appeared on screen.

"It is the Chosen One and his brother," she snarled.

"We have been compromised. All data has been transmitted to my ship. Plant the explosives and let's go. I'll send a welcoming committee to distract our guests," Sate said.

"What about the vermin?" she asked, indicating their two prisoners.

"Let the Jedi try to put them back together after the explosives go off. I daresay it will be an impossible venture," Pestage smirked evilly. She smirked evilly at them.

"How unfortunate for you. You had better say your final prayer to your All Mighty Force," she said, as she switched on the large thermal detonator that was situated on the main console.

"So long, Jedi scum," she spat, as she followed Pestage up the ladder to the main level of the warehouse. Sha'a began to panic, as the countdown began at five minutes and ticked away.

"Calm down Sha'a. They'll get us out in time," she said.

"_I hope,"_ she thought silently.

* * *

"Freeze...hand up Jedi!" a robotic voice ordered. Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped, as they were suddenly surrounded by battle droids. Three droidekas added to their annoyance, as they rolled into the fray.

"Great...bolt heads," Anakin growled, using his derogatory nickname for the battle droids. The Jedi brothers drew their light sabers, as the droids began firing. The brothers stood back to back, feigning off the onslaught of laser bolts with expert precision. Anakin spotted a man in a gray military uniform, one that style an insignia from Palpatine's time as Chancellor, and another figure, cloaked in black, exit a secret floor hatch.

"The bolt heads are a distraction," Anakin said.

"Just as we predicted," Obi-Wan replied.

"I think I know where our missing people are," Anakin said.

"The secret floor hatch is a bit obvious," Obi-Wan replied, as he saw the cloaked figure ignited her crimson blade.

"You find our comrades and I'll accept her invitation," Obi-Wan said.

"Why do you get to fight the assassin?" Anakin questioned.

"Because I said so. Now go," Obi-Wan responded.

"Killjoy," Anakin jabbed.

"Troublemaker," Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin somersaulted over the assassin's head and took off for the secret compartment. The Sith assassin's red blade crashed down on Obi-Wan's saber, causing her hood to fall to her shoulders.

"He'll never make it. This place is going up in a blaze in mere moments," she hissed.

"You don't know him then. It's you who should be worried. When you are captured, you will be interrogated at the Temple and you will tell us what you know," Obi-Wan stated. She snorted in disgust.

"You'll never take me alive, Jedi slime. And you'll never discover the secrets of the Imperial Underground," she growled, as their sabers clashed in feverish movements.

"Our regime will rise from the ashes and one day crush your pitiful Republic!" she snarled.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Obi-Wan roared, as he slashed furiously.

"Then perhaps I should remove you from the equation," she threatened.

"You will try," he snapped back, as the battle raged between them.

* * *

Anakin's feet landed solidly in the secret, underground headquarters.

"Over here!" Olana called.

"There's a bomb! It's going to go off in two minutes!" Sha'a panicked.

"Then we had better get out of here before it does," Anakin replied, as he swiped through the lock on their cell and let them out. Olana ran for the escape hatch, while Sha'a lagged nervously behind her. Anakin suppressed a sigh of annoyance and grabbed Sha'a by the arm.

"_My three-year-olds have more courage than him!" _Anakin thought to himself.

"You're going to have move faster than that!" Anakin said, pulling him along. Anakin scaled the ladder as if it was nothing and waited impatiently for Sha'a to climb.

"Come on, move!" he called. Once the skittish Knight was within reach, Anakin grabbed the back of his tunic and hauled him up.

Ziya noticed the Chosen One behind her and knew she would not survive if she faced him. She surprised Obi-Wan by kicking him in the chest and grabbing onto a rope that had been lowered from the ceiling hatch for her escape.

"So long Jedi slime!" she sneered, as she was quickly pulled out to the roof of the building. The four Jedi ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could, just as the whole place exploded, throwing them to the ground. Anakin was up quickly, as the saw the speeder escaping with the two enemies.

"Come on, they're getting away," Anakin said, as he undid the locking code and hopped into the speeder. Obi-Wan was right behind him.

"Come on!" Anakin yelled to the two Knights. They climbed in the back.

"You mean, we're going after them?" Sha'a asked nervously. Anakin snorted.

"We're Jedi, of course we are. Strap in," Anakin replied, as he slammed the throttle down. Both Olana and Sha'a yelled in fright, as they went after the enemy at dangerous speeds. Anakin wove up, down, and around oncoming traffic in hot pursuit of the Sith assailant and her unknown companion. The woman's accomplice made a sudden and risky right angled turn, before sailing through a dark alleyway. Anakin spiraled them into the alleyway in pursuit, dodging various obstructions, as he continued to pursue them.

"You're going to get us killed!" Olana screamed. Sha'a was white as a sheet, but neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan looked fazed.

"Believe it or not, he knows what he's doing!" Obi-Wan called. Anakin smirked, as they exited the alleyway.

"We can't shake him!" Ziya growled.

"It is imperative that we get the data to Cato-Neimodia. All is lost if the Jedi get their hands on it. Fortunately, I have something that should slow them down," Pestage said, as he pressed a small green switch on the console. A compartment at the back of the vehicle opened up and released several buzz droids. The maniacal mechanisms quickly latched onto Anakin's speeder and began tearing it apart. Anakin was forced to slow, so Obi-Wan and the others could stand and fight off the droids with their light sabers. Anakin ignited his own blade and destroyed one on his left side. Once they were all taken care of, the damage to the speeder was minimal and Anakin took off again.

"We've lost them," Olana said in frustration.

"Not yet," Anakin said, as he sped in the enemy's last known direction.

"You're crazy! They're gone! Stop trying to get us killed!" Sha'a yelled.

"Sha'a is right. This pursuit is useless now," Olana said.

"He's likely heading for the shipping yard. We just might catch them. And you two ought to show _Master_ Skywalker a little more respect," Obi-Wan called back to them. Having been put in their place, they were silent. They reached the shipping yard and spotted a ship getting ready to take off. Anakin hopped out and sprinted toward it, but he was forced to take cover, as the pilot began firing at them. Explosions racked around them, as other ships and vehicles, including Anakin's speeder, exploded. Anakin rolled away, attempting to get closer to the now hovering ship. Battle droids surrounded them, as the ship soared out of the hanger. Anakin suppressed a growl of frustration.

"Hands up Jedi," the droid commander ordered. Sha'a Gi's hands shook, as he slowly began to raise them.

"If you surrender to these bolt heads, Knight Gi, I promise all your sparring sessions will be with me for the next six months. And I will not go easy on you like the other Masters do," Anakin snapped. Sha'a put his hands down, watching in disbelief, as Anakin's eyes darkened into a cobalt blue. He yelped in fight, as a flail of raw, white Force energy emitted from Anakin like a shockwave, making instant scrap metal out of the droids. He looked at his smoking, wrecked speeder.

"My favorite speeder," he said in exasperation. Obi-Wan patted his shoulder.

"It will be all right. Look at it this way. You have a whole hanger full of them at home," Obi-Wan teased.

"Not helping," Anakin pouted. They sent for a transport and were picked up, as they headed back to the Temple...

* * *

Senator Machius Malachai sat at the bar in his favorite local cantina. He downed his second glass of Bespin ale and motioned for the bartender to fill it. He did so, but then spoke.

"Sir, you have a call," he told him. Machius cringed, knowing exactly who it was. He walked into the back and closed the door. He flipped the Holoscreen on and Garret Wells appeared on the screen. He still appeared as every bit the business man, even after spending the last three years in prison. Just a few months ago, Garret was mysteriously released, but soon found his freedom came with a price. He was being paid handsomely to create a legitimate front to cloak the Imperial Underground's operation. They needed one on Coruscant and Wells had paid Senator Malachai to help him get it done. But the motion to build his resort that would act as that front had been defeated again.

"Good evening, Senator," Garret said cooly.

"Mr. Wells, how are you this evening?" Machius greeted nervously.

"Save the pleasantries, Senator. You have not held up your end of the bargain," Garret said smoothly.

"I have tried, but that little bitch from Naboo keeps rallying against me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes...Senator Skywalker is quite a nuisance. It was she and her husband that sent me to Kessel from for three years. You need to try harder, Senator," Garret chided.

"But I have! What more can I do?" he asked.

"Do you need to be replaced, Senator? Because...that can be arranged," Well's threatened.

"No...I will make the motion again. But what guarantee do I have that it will not be defeated again?" he asked.

"Some of my associates will pay a few...visits to those who need persuading. You'll get your votes next time," Garret replied.

"And Senator Skywalker?" he asked.

"While I would love to make that snippy little upstart pay for her transgression, The Chosen One's wife must be handled delicately. I don't need her husband poking around our operation even more than he already will be. It is likely she will still vote against it even if we do intimidate her...but I have a special agent that can handle the job of doing so. Even without her, we'll get the votes we need anyhow," Wells answered.

"What do you need me to do?" Malachai asked.

"Just make sure you're in a public place tonight, so they can't blame you for the threats that are about to be made," Garret ordered.

"Yes sir," Machius replied, as the screen went dark. He collected himself and returned to the bar.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Temple, they entered the Council Room immediately for debriefing. Anakin almost forgot on occasion that he now had a seat on the Council as well. He took it next to Obi-Wan, as Olana and Sha'a stood in the center of the room, waiting for Yoda to speak.

"Welcome back, Knight Chion, Knight Gi," the little Master greeted. They bowed deeply.

"Thank you Master Yoda," they replied.

"Interesting situation you found yourselves in, hmmm..." he said.

"Yes Masters, we are very lucky that Master Kenobi found us," Olana said.

"Mmm...played a part in your rescue, Master Skywalker did, I think, hmmm," Yoda said. Olana flushed in embarrassment.

"Yes Master," she answered.

"Hmm...what say you, Knight Gi? In dangerous territory, you were. Why so far off your patrol route?" the tiny Master asked. Sha'a Gi looked down at his feet.

"I...um, got us lost. I thought I knew a short cut, but we ended up in the lower levels. Then all these droids surrounded us and a woman with a red light saber took us prisoner," he said.

"What can either of you tell us about your captors?" Mace asked.

"The woman was called Lady Ziya, but we only ever heard her call the man Admiral," Olana said.

"I only saw him from the back, but I recognized an insignia on his shoulder as one Tarkin used to wear also," Anakin mentioned.

"I fought Ziya while Anakin rescued these two. She mentioned something about an Imperial Underground," Obi-Wan said. Mace sighed.

"Is it really possible?" Mace wondered.

"Palpatine does still have many who are loyal to him. They may still be working for him, trying to realize what Palpatine failed to," Aayla said.

"But if that's so, then that means Palpatine named a successor before he died. Someone has to be pulling the strings and I think these two we encountered are just agents," Anakin said.

"I agree with Anakin. Palpatine was aware of his possible death. He may have cited a successor months or even years before his death," Dooku said.

"And these two copied and transmitted all Palpatine's secrets from this hidden base, before destroying it," Qui-Gon said.

"Which bring the question of where they went with the information," Kit said.

"Cato-Neimodia," Obi-Wan and Anakin said simultaneously.

"Cato-Neimodia is impossible to breach if you're a Jedi," Mace said.

"They loathe us. Anakin and I would stick out like a pair of sore thumbs," Obi-Wan said.

"What about getting a pair of Knights they would not recognize to go undercover there?" Aayla asked.

"There's a slim chance of that as well," Dooku said, before continuing.

"The Neimodians are very prejudice against outsiders," he finished.

"They are also very strict about allowing Republic ships in there territory. There is a no fly zone around the planet and ships that violate it are fired upon," Obi-Wan said. They were all silent for a few moments.

"There is a filling station not far from there. It's own by a man named Jagged Antilles from Corellia. Getting a pair of undercover Knights there wouldn't be too much trouble at all. It's not ideal, but it is a very busy port. They could watch for any strange activity," Anakin said.

"An excellent idea, Anakin," Yoda said.

"Who should we send?" Kit asked.

"My choice would be Scout and Whie. They are married, so it's a believable front. We could also send Olana with them since she has seen the mysterious Admiral's face," Anakin said.

"I agree with Anakin. It is our best option," Qui-Gon said.

"Very well. Knight Chion, you will prepare for your undercover mission. You will depart with Knights Whie and Scout Malreaux at o six hundred tomorrow," Mace said. She bowed.

"Yes Master," she obeyed.

"As for you, Knight Gi, until you can learn to properly operate the nav computer in your speeder, you'll remain in the Temple, assisting Master Yoda with the youngling classes until further notice," Mace said. Sha'a shied away from Mace's piercing stare.

"Yes Master," he murmured.

"Dismissed," Mace said, as he rose from his seat. The other Council members filed out and Anakin checked his chrono, which read eight o'clock. Padme was home by now, he was sure and probably getting ready to put the children to bed. Suddenly, a feeling of dread came over him. Something was wrong. Padme was in danger. Dooku, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched, as Anakin wordlessly started sprinting toward the nearest landing pad.

"Let's go after him," Dooku said, as they quickly followed.

* * *

Padme knelt by the bathtub, giving Kimberly a bath. Padme gently rinsed the soap from Kimberly's skin.

"Luke and Leia, are you two getting ready for bed?" she called.

"_Yes Mommy,"_ she heard them chorus. She smiled and finished cleaning the soap off the baby. Kimberly kicked her legs and splashed her hands in the water, grinning up at her mother.

"Are you trying to splash mommy?" she cooed in a playful tone. The baby giggled and splashed again. Padme grabbed a towel and lifted her out, opening the drain.

"Okay silly girl, let's get your pajamas on," she said, as she wrapped the baby in a towel and carried her to her room. She diapered and dressed her in her pajamas, then picked her up and carried her to the twin's room, where they were playing with their toys, also dressed in their pajamas.

"Okay you two, it's time for bed," Padme stated.

"Mommy, when's daddy goin' be home?" Leia asked.

"Daddy had an important meeting with the Council tonight, but he'll be home soon. And then he'll be in to kiss you both good night," Padme replied. The twins climbed into bed and Padme kissed them both. Artoo rolled into the room and situated himself in the corner.

"Good night angels," she called.

"G'night mommy," they answered.

"Good night Artoo," she said. The droid whirred his own good night in response, as Padme turned the light off, letting Artoo's azure glow act as their night light and quietly closed the door.

"Okay baby, let's get your bottle and get you down for the night," she said to Kimberly, as she went into the living area. The twins and Kimberly had eaten their dinner at grandma's, but she had opted to wait for Anakin, as she always did. Shmi had packed up some food for them and she had placed it in the oven. She turned it on to warm the meal, knowing her husband would soon be home and then pulled a bottle from the refrigeration unit. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise and a bad feeling crept through her. She reached up to a cabinet above the stove, out of the children's reach, and pulled a blaster from it. She flipped the safety off and cocked the weapon, before slowly creeping out into the living area. Little Kimberly whimpered and fussed.

"Shh...it's okay baby. Mommy won't let anything happen to you," she promised.

"Who's there?" she called, but received no answer. She crept toward the veranda, her heart pounding in her chest. Something wasn't right.

"Anakin?" she called, even though she knew he wasn't there. She would have felt it if he were. She gripped the comlink on the table and signaled Captain Typho. But she received no answer.

"Your security officer took a bad step. I daresay he'll be out for a couple hours," a burly voice said. Padme whirled around and was faced with a man that had to be at least seven feet tall, with biceps that were almost bigger around than she was. He was bald, with sickly green eyes. She clutched Kimberly closer and pointed the blaster at him.

"Stay where you are," she ordered. But he only laughed. Padme kept pointing the blaster and backed away from him slowly. Kimberly was crying now and Padme tried to console her, rocking her in one arm.

"You should put that blaster down...before you hurt yourself," he sneered, as he produced a glowing whip. Padme yelped in fright, as he slashed at her with it, yanking the weapon from her grasp. Padme wrapped both arms around Kimberly, hiding the baby's face in her chest. Padme stepped back, as the assailant slowly approached her.

"What's the matter, Senator? You're so quiet. So unlike you. You always seem to have a lot of say in the Senate," he hissed.

"So that's what this is about. Someone has sent their goon to employ scare tactics! Well...it's not going to work," she spat. He chuckled.

"You have quiet a tongue, Senator. It gets you into a lot of trouble. I would hate to see you hurt because of it...or someone you love," he taunted, staring at the fussing child in her arms.

"You stay away from my children!" Padme yelled.

"You go back and tell Senator Malachai or whoever you're working for that their scare tactics will not work on me," Padme said fiercely. The man clicked his tongue in a chiding manner.

"Bad choice, Senator," he said, as he snapped the light whip, making her jump.

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then, dear Senator," he sneered, as he wrapped his massive hand around her slender neck.

"Pity I have to mess up such a pretty face," he sneered.

"Take your filthy hands off my wife," Padme heard her husband growl over Kimberly's crying. The assailant smirked and turned around.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Slayer of Sith himself. I was just having a little chat with your lovely wife," he goaded.

"Get away from her now, you scum sucking slug," Anakin demanded.

"So hostile," he chided.

"Two can play that game," he said, as he hurled his light whip at Anakin with a crack, not seeming to notice the glowing white aura the Jedi emitted. Padme winced, as it looked like the whip would strike her husband. But Anakin raised his arm and caught the whip in his bare hand, yanking it away from the intruder. The man snarled and launched at Anakin. The Jedi blocked his fist with his forearm and struggled under the man's oppressive strength. Anakin felt surprised. The man's strength was unnatural and had it not been for his own Force enhanced strength, the man would have overpowered him with sheer brute strength. He ended the battle quickly, emitting a flail of white hot energy in the man's face and chest. The large brute fell to the floor face down; dead. Anakin rushed to Padme's side and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Daddy got here just in time, didn't he baby," Padme said, as Kimberly began to calm.

"Oh my, thank goodness you got here in time, Master Ani," Threepio exclaimed, as he came out from hiding in the closet.

"Threepio, can you please warm Kimberly's bottle," Padme requested.

"Of course, Miss Padme," Threepio said, as he disappeared into the kitchen. Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan chose that moment to arrive.

"Well, looks like we missed all the action," Obi-Wan said.

"Sweetheart, do you know who he was or why he attacked you?" Dooku asked.

"He didn't give me a name, but he was here trying to intimidate me about the vote I made against Senator Malachai's motion today. When I told him his intimidation wouldn't work, that's when he moved to attack me. But Ani got here before he could hurt us," Padme said, as Threepio handed her Kimberly's bottle. Padme cradled her and the baby began drinking eagerly.

"I'm just glad I got here in time," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know where he comes from, but he was insanely strong. He had pure brute strength and probably could have overpowered me had it not been for my powers," Anakin said.

"That's probably because he's not human," Qui-Gon said, as he rolled the man over. Padme gasped, seeing half of his face and chest were burned off after being hit with Anakin's power. But the sight wasn't very gruesome, for underneath the man's skin was masses of wires and mechanics.

"An android?" Anakin wondered in disbelief.

"So it appears," Obi-Wan replied.

"But where would Malachai get something like this? Hell, who even has the technology to make such a sophisticated android? The Neimodians produce droids and the Kaminoans produce clones," Anakin said.

"Who made it remains a mystery, but I think we should assume that Malachai isn't exactly at the top of the food chain," Qui-Gon replied.

"You think he's working for someone else? Do you think he's working for the Imperial Underground?" Anakin questioned.

"It's all too coincidental," Dooku mentioned.

"But I don't understand what would some lavish resort has to with all of this. Why do they want it so badly?" Padme asked.

"It's hard to say really without any evidence to go on. But I'm sure it will be front for criminal dealings. If the motion passes this time, we will have to keep an eye on the establishment," Qui-Gon said.

"There's nothing we can do to stop it from being built?" Anakin asked.

"Senator Malachai doesn't have a criminal record and I'm positive that any of the agents performing the scare tactics don't work for Malachai, and therefore can't be traced back to him. Legally, there is very little we can do if the motion goes through," Dooku said.

"But if it is built, it will be subject to heavy scrutiny by the Jedi," Qui-Gon said.

"We won't know more about this guy until we get him to Bant. And even then, I'm not sure how much she can tell us," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh no, I think Captain Typho might be hurt," Padme exclaimed, concern filling her eyes.

"Don't worry, darling. Ben and I will go find him," Qui-Gon said.

"I'll check on the twins. If Artoo followed instructions, he's still got them locked in their room," Anakin said. Dooku patted her shoulder and peered down at his tiny great granddaughter, as she slept peacefully in her mother's arms.

* * *

Anakin gave Artoo the okay to unlock the door and he peered in.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, Artoo locked us in," Luke added.

"Everything's fine now. Mommy and Kimberly are fine too," he said, as he kissed them both and tucked them back in. He reached out to them both with the Force and sent them soothing waves of comfort. He stayed with them for a few minutes until they were fast asleep.

"Good work, Artoo," Anakin said. The droid chirped softly in recognition, as Anakin quietly closed the door. When he returned, he saw Typho sitting on the sofa. Dorme was bandaging the gash on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Anakin. I couldn't stop that guy. He was really strong and my blaster bolts didn't do anything to him," Typho said, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"It's okay. He wasn't exactly human," Anakin replied.

"That's what your dad was telling me. Man, at least you could shoot the Clones. What if there's more of these things?" Typho said. It truly was an unsettling thought. After Palpatine's death, the Clones that had remained had been taken back to Kamino. They were reprogrammed and now served as a part of the Republic Navy, completely loyal to it as a whole, rather than to one person. But if there were more of these androids around, then it could mean they had a dire situation on their hands. He knew one thing for sure though. Senator Malachai would be getting a little visit form him tomorrow and it wouldn't be a pleasant one. After Typho was patched up, he and Dorme returned to the adjoining sublet apartment where they lived. Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and Dooku loaded the android into the Temple's Medical vehicle when it arrived. They bid goodnight to Anakin and Padme, as they returned home.

"Miss Padme, I took the liberty of fetching this out of the oven for you, but I do believe it is quite inedible now," Threepio said, as he held a dish of burn food, which had been Dewback fillets and Nabooan Wild Rice.

"Oh no, that was supposed to be our dinner," she said in exasperation.

"Don't worry about it. Let's put our tiny angel to bed. Then you get the wine and get comfortable, while I order in for us," he said.

"From Dex's?" she asked. He smiled.

"Where else?" he asked. She kissed his cheek.

"You can toss that Threepio," she said, as she took Kimberly to her room to put her down after her daddy had kissed her little head. She returned soon and went to the kitchen for the wine she was chilling in the refrigeration unit, while Anakin went to the comm to order dinner.

A half hour later, the delivery droid arrived with their order and they sat at their small, intimate table on the veranda, as they ate by candlelight and enjoyed their wine together. This was how they usually ate together on the occasions that Anakin had to stay late at the Temple.

"So, it sounds like you had quite the eventful day as well," she said, as she took a bite of her Chandrillan pasta.

"It was definitely not boring. I'll tell you one thing though. Machius Malachai is getting a visit from me tomorrow," he said.

"Ani..." she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punch him or anything like that. I'm just going to implement some "scare tactics" of my own," he smirked. She shook her head in amusement, as he cut off another piece of his Bantha steak. Padme ate silently, becoming lost in her thoughts. Anakin watched the pensive look on her face. He left her to her thoughts, as they finished eating and then decided to find out what was bothering her, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Angel, are you okay?" he asked, as they put their napkins on their plates.

"I'm fine...it's nothing," she said, with uncertainty. He looked at her skeptically, as Threepio cleared their dishes.

"If you don't mind, Master Ani, I'll shut down for the night after I tidy up the kitchen," Threepio said.

"That's fine, Threepio. Thanks," he replied, before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Padme...what is it?" he asked, as he stood up and took her hand, leading her to the railing of their veranda that gave them a spectacular view of Coruscant. She gazed up at him, as he towered over her. The moonlight cast its glow upon them and she admired his chiseled features. Coming from an abusive father and later an abusive boyfriend, Padme had rarely ever felt safe in her entire life. But all that had changed the night Anakin's piercing gaze had locked with her own that night in the dark alleyway in the lower levels where they met for the first time. Since then, she'd learned what it felt like to feel safe, not to mention loved so deeply it was beyond comprehension for most. She knew now that if anyone tried to hurt her, they would answer to him. She always felt safe in his arms, no matter how bleak a situation seemed. But then the occasional feelings of dread overwhelmed her at times. She worried about her husband, especially since he had so many enemies. He was extremely powerful, but still very much mortal.

"Padme...please tell me what troubles you," he pleaded. She looked up, seeing the love and concern shining in his eyes. She could never deny him anything.

"I was just wondering...if I was a fool to think it was all over. To think that it ended with Palpatine's death, because it seems like it is not over in the slightest," she said.

"And that is what worries me," she added.

"You know that I'll always come back to you," he promised.

"I know that you will do everything in your power to, but they want you dead. Their Empire cannot rise as long as you are standing in their way. You're powerful, but not invincible...and I'm so scared of losing you. I'm scared of facing life without you," she cried. He pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tightly.

"Listen...I'm not going anywhere. You will never be without me," he said, as he swiped her tear away with his thumb.

"Think about all we've been through thus far. There is nothing that we cannot overcome together. Our love is too strong. You believe that, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I guess tonight just got to me more than I would have liked it to. That thing that came after me tonight couldn't be killed with a blaster. What if...they're making ones that are stronger than you," she said, dread filling her voice.

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure I keep up with my training. But you know we can't dwell on the what ifs, lest we want to drive ourselves crazy," he replied. She nodded.

"I know," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"No more worries for tonight," he said, as he held her close, while they gazed at Coruscant's three moons. Padme turned her gaze back to meet her husband's. Their lips met in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate and grew in fury. Padme felt her body thrill, as her husband's strong hands touched her through her dress. She took his hand and gave him a sultry gaze, as she led him back inside. The lights went out in the apartment for the night, as the passion and desire between two soul mates was unleashed...


	3. Part 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's Part 3! This is the final piece of this particular vignette. The next one, entitled **Binary Sunset**, will premiere soon, so there will be much more Forever Destined to come. For now, enjoy the conclusion of this story and get set for next one by reviewing and letting me know what you think. wink, wink :)

Imperial Underground: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/3

The small unmarked shuttle soared into the atmosphere of Cato-Neimodia. Steam from the factories polluted the air and speeders and transports moved about in the bustle of everyday life. Cato-Neimodia was a refuge for the defeated Separatists leaders and a breeding ground for the operations of the Imperial Underground, whose ultimate goal was to topple the Republic. The Jedi were hated here, particularly Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme, being that they were mostly responsible for the failure of the Nabooan blockade and the movement of the Separatists. All that Darth Sidious had promised them was unattainable, because of the Jedi and the Republic. They had isolated themselves from the rest of the galaxy and worked in secrecy to realize their ambitions of one day taking back control of the Empire that was promised to them. But fortunately, Sidious had planned for such defeat and enlisted a successor. No one, save for Sate Pestage and a few select others had ever seen this person though. But the Neimodians were loyal nonetheless, for the Underground's extensive funding sustained their economy. And in return, they produced massive amounts of droids, materials, and weaponry. It would take years...decades even, but Sidious' ultimate plans would be realized by those who still served him loyally. One day, the Sith would rise again to claim control of the galaxy and exterminate the Jedi disease that plagued it. As the Underground had a successor in the wake of Palpatine's death, so did Cato Neimodia after the demise of Nute Gunray at the hands of Padme Amidala Skywalker. Sylo Maj'al ascended to Gunray's throne shortly after his death. He considered Gunray to be a joke, having been killed by a weak human woman. Much unlike his predecessor, Maj'al was a warrior and cowered before no one. He was taller than most of his species, yet still possessed the silky gray skin and flat visage that defined his people. He was trained in the art of hand to hand combat and the use of various weapons. His favorite, that he carried with him always, was a curved sword made of the strongest Malastarian metal in the galaxy and had a jewel encrusted, pure golden hilt. The blade was sharp enough to split the finest of hairs and known to be able to not only withstand the heat of light saber, but even able to apply so much pressure that the crystal could be cracked. Maj'al longed for the day where he would use it to spill Jedi blood. The Neimodian leader's cape swirled around his boots, as they tromped thickly on the durasteel floor. He stopped and waited, as the small shuttle landed in the secret hanger, which was several feet below the surface. Sylo recognized the man immediately as Grand Admiral Sate Pestage. His female associate, however, he had never seen before.

"Admiral Pestage, I am Viceroy Sylo Maj'al. I was informed by our contact on Falleen that you would be arriving," Sylo greeted.

"We must upload the data and transmit it to the Master at once," Pestage said.

"Of course. This way," Maj'al replied, as he led Pestage and Lady Ziya to the main control room. Pestage inserted the first disk and began transmitting the data. Once he placed the last disk in, Sylo saw the design for Palpatine's ultimate weapon fill the screen.

"You are still using this? But I thought the Jedi stole a copy from Tarkin years ago?" Sylo asked.

"They did. But this is only the prototype now. Our new...engineers will design a new weapon with this. Whatever they construct around the main laser weapon is unknown yet. But once it is realized, no planet will stand in the way of our conquest.

"New engineers?" Sylo questioned. Sate smirked.

"That is not information you are privy to," the Admiral replied. Maj'al suppressed his anger toward the arrogant human.

"Now, it's been a long journey. Our orders from the Master are to remain here until further notice. I trust you have prepared suitable accommodations for us," Pestage said. Sylo snapped his fingers, causing two of his servants to rush to his side.

"Take them to their quarters," Sylo ordered. The servants obeyed and led their human guests to the residency section of the vast complex...

* * *

Sola hummed a happy tune, as she cooked breakfast for her family at the stove. For the first few months of their marriage, they had lived with Obi-Wan's parents and grandparents. But then, they had bought the cozy little loft style apartment where they now lived. It was just down the way from the complex where Dooku's penthouse apartment resided and they loved their quaint, yet spacious home. She plucked the blue milk out of the refrigeration unit and poured it in two cups for the girls.

"Ryoo and Pooja, come eat breakfast!" she called, as she turned off the burners and placed the last cloudberry pancake on the large stack. She sat it on the table next to the rest of the food, which included scrambled Gondark eggs, Shaak sausages, and fresh left over cloudberries. Pooja trotted in, wearing her adorable school uniform. Obi-Wan and Sola were having her attend Coruscant's finest school, which would carry her all the way through her secondary education. Once she graduated from there, she would go on to the University. Padme recommended this school and insisted she would receive the best education possible. And that made Sola very happy, being that she was denied the benefits of such an education. Pooja wore a blue skirt and matching vest, with a white collared tunic underneath. Her amber colored hair was down until Sola could help her put it up.

"Morning mommy," Pooja said, as she sat down.

"Good morning sweetie," Sola said, as she helped her daughter dish some food onto her plate. Ryoo came in next, dressing in her light brown tunic and pants, along with her dark brown cloak draped over her arm. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her padawan braid swung by her ear. While Ryoo was training to be a Jedi, she also had her own classes at the Temple. In order to be an effective Jedi, education was important too. Her days at the Temple alternated between academic studies and physical training.

"Morning mom," Ryoo said, as she sat down and started eating.

"Morning honey," she replied. She left the kitchen in search of her husband, whom she found on their balcony, meditating.

"Darling...breakfast is ready," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He smiled and opened his eyes, turning to her. Ever since he had shaved his beard a few years ago, he kept his face cleanly shaven, mostly at Sola's request. She liked the occasional stubble, but much beyond that and she was telling him to shave. Sola's eyes drifted closed, as he drew her lips into a passionate kiss. They spent a few tender moments in each other's arms.

"Come on, let's go eat before it gets cold," Sola said. He nodded, as they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Morning daddy," Pooja said sweetly. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning sweetheart," he replied.

"Hi dad," Ryoo said.

"Hello Ryoo," Obi-Wan replied, as he and Sola sat down to eat. After breakfast, Sola turned on the kitchen droids and readied herself, before braiding Pooja's hair. Then, all of them piled into the speeder and they dropped Pooja off. Then, they were off to the Temple for the day...

* * *

When they arrived, Ryoo headed for her classes, Sola went to the med bay to begin her duties, and Obi-Wan started for the Council Room. He arrived and Anakin trailed in moments later, sitting down beside him.

"You were almost late," he teased.

"Sorry, Padme was really upset this morning. Haven't you heard the Holonews this morning?" he asked.

"No, I try to avoid it while eating. It has a tendency to make me lose my appetite," Obi-Wan responded.

"Several Senators were either threatened or attacked last night," Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Just like Padme," he replied. Anakin nodded.

"All of them voted against Malachai's motion. Some received threatening messages, Mon Mothma's place was broken into and the person threatened her personally, and Bel Iblis got into a brawl with his attacker," Anakin said. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"A brawl?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was playing Sabaac at his usual place and was confronted by a man at the bar. Did you expect a Corellian to go down without a fight?" Anakin asked in amusement. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Never. Especially not Bel Iblis," he replied.

"Anyway, the owner and other people helped and the assailant was arrested. He was taken in and Master Windu went to interrogate him personally," Anakin said.

"The poor man," Obi-Wan joked. Mace walked in and the Council session convened.

"As you know, I spent the morning interrogating a man named Das Shick. He has a rap sheet a mile long, but we cannot connect him to anyone. Whomever he's working for is keeping their hands clean," Mace said.

"What about Malachai?" Anakin asked. Mace sighed.

"Unfortunately, there is a whole slew of people that can vouch for Malachai's whereabouts all night," Mace replied.

"Naturally," Obi-wan snorted.

"So it seems that all the others were attacked by actual people. So far, only Padme was attacked by that artificial life form," Dooku said.

"Yes, but we can bet there's more," Anakin replied.

"Scout, Whie, and Olana will be in position soon. Hopefully, their mission will help us uncover some of this mystery," Aayla said.

"Is our suspect talking at all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No and he has very strong mind shields. He's been taught now to keep us out of his head. He won't make any deals and is prepared to go to prison. I fully expect the judge to send him to Kessel. But even that would not make him talk," Mace replied.

"Keep our eyes and ears open, we must. At work, an evil force is," Yoda said, concluding the meeting.

* * *

The chair recognizes Senator Machius Malachai of the planet Bespin," Darin, Bail's chair speaker, called.

"Chancellor, I formally request that my motion for the new Bespin style resort be reconsidered," Malachai stated.

"Senator Malachai, that motion has been defeated twice already. It is dead and it would not make any sense to re-open the motion," Bail replied.

"The chair recognizes Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla," Darin called.

"I second Senator Malachai's motion. I...have reviewed his proposal again and it must be noted that the profits of such a lavish resort would provide funding for many charities," Mon stated. Padme was floored. She couldn't believe Mon was giving into their threats like this! Padme locked her jaw in determination. She would never waver from what she believed in. They were not going to get to her.

"Very well, voting to re-open this motion will commence now," Bail said, also surprised by the turn of events. A few moments later, the results were compiled.

"Fifty two thousand, three hundred and twenty five in favor. Fifty two thousand, three hundred and seventeen not in favor," Darin recited. Bail was stunned

"Very well. Request granted. This motion is re-opened. You have the floor, Senator Malachai," Bail replied reluctantly.

"Thank you Chancellor. As Senator Mothma said, the financial benefit of this new resort is just too great to ignore. I have already committed millions of the profits to charity and giving back to the people who need it most. I believe it is something we can all get on board with," Malachai said. Padme fumed, as he continued with his empty promises.

"Thank you Senator Malachai. Voting to pass this motion will begin now," Bail said. The results were in only moments later.

"Fifty two thousand, three hundred and thirty-two in favor. Fifty two thousand, three hundred and ten not in favor," Darin stated.

"The motion has passed and funding is granted," Bail announced. Malachai smirked smugly at Padme.

"Thank you Chancellor," he said. The session droned on for several more hours, before letting out for day around three. Needless to say, Padme was in a bad mood and stalked into her office, plopping down in her chair. She wanted nothing more than to strangle that arrogant Son of Sith! She sighed, trying to quell her temper. She looked at the stack of datapads on her desk and pushed them away. She couldn't concentrate on that now and decided it would be best to take the rest of the afternoon off. She would go pick up Kimberly and spend time with her baby. Her family always made her feel better. As she stood to gather her things, the comm buzzed, and she suppressed a growl of frustration.

"Yes Ellie?" she called, as she pressed the comm button.

"_Senator Malachai is here to speak with you,"_ Ellie said.

"Tell the Senator that I am leaving for the day. He may make an appointment..." Padme was cut off, as Machius waltzed through her door.

"Please see yourself out, Senator, before I have you thrown out," Padme snapped.

"Now Senator, this is no way to treat one of your collegues," he chided.

"Come to gloat, have you?" Padme asked.

"Padme, you wound me. I was only coming to ensure there are no hard feelings between us. My motion was nothing personal against you, just business, you know how it is," he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It seems when you do not get your way, you resort to making threats to force people to side with you," she spat.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with that," he replied, grinning like a Nexu.

"You mean we can't prove you had anything to do with it," Padme retorted. He chuckled.

"You are a feisty one," he said, undressing her with his eyes.

"You are disgusting and repulsive. You may have gotten the funding to build your resort, but the Jedi will be watching your every move," Padme replied.

"Come now, Senator. Drop your hostilities and come join me and some of our other collegues for a celebrator drink in the bar. We could help each other, you know. I could help you get the funding you need for your little shelters and you'd certainly look lovely on my arm at the Grand Opening of my resort," Machius leered.

"You sicken me. I am a happily married woman, in case you had forgotten to notice the ring on my finger again," Padme snapped.

"You really hate losing, don't you?" he jabbed.

"No, I hate injustice, which is exactly what happened today in the Senate," Padme replied.

"I don't like taking no for an answer, Padme. You should really reconsider your decision...and my offer," he leered.

"Get out," Padme growled. He snatched her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it. She snatched her hand away and slapped him. But he only laughed.

"Feisty indeed. You must be a wild Nexu in bed," he taunted. Padme fumed.

"If you're quite done gloating over your victory, then get out," she said, glaring at him.

"And believe me, you're quite done," Anakin said. Padme watched all the color drain from Malachai's face. Machius stumbled back from Padme and turned.

"Master Skywalker, I was just leaving," he stuttered. As the walked by, Anakin grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him around. Malachai looked liked he was going to faint, as Anakin's cobalt blue eyes stared him down.

"What's the matter, Senator? You were pretty smug just a moment ago when you were harassing my beautiful wife. What happened to all that confidence?" Anakin asked. Malachai sputtered in fright.

"You sent your little warnings last night. Now I'm going to send mine. I don't know who you're working for or why, but I will find them. And when I do, you'll be the first one to go down. If your boss sends anymore of his goons after her or my children, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you, before I go after whoever it is you're working for. I trust you'll deliver my message," Anakin said, as he let go of his collar and lightly shoved him back. Machius scrambled to the door and quickly disappeared. Anakin turned to his wife.

"You okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"Perfect now. Though I think I may have enjoyed his discomfort a little too much," she giggled. He smiled.

"I suppose I don't even have to ask what kind of day you've had," he said.

"It was pretty terrible, but it's much better now. Are the twins still at the Temple?" she asked.

"No, they went home with dad. I told mom we'd come for dinner," he said.

"Sounds good. Did you find out anything about that thing that broke into our apartment last night?" she asked.

"I did pay a visit to Bant," he said, remembering his earlier conversation with the Mon Calamari healer...

* * *

_Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the Healer's ward. Sola smiled, as she spotted them. _

"_I suppose you two are here to look at that android?" she asked. They nodded. _

"_Bant is in back still running tests, but you can go on back," Sola said. _

"_Thanks darling," Obi-Wan replied, as they walked into Bant's lab. The android was on the med table, where his entire chest and abdomen was open. Massive amounts of dead wires and circuitry protruded form the lifeless form. _

"_Good, you're here. You've given this to the wrong person. I'm a healer, not an engineer," she told Obi-Wan sharply. _

"_You need to take a look at this, Anakin," she said. Anakin peered into look at the android's systems and he was blown away. _

"_Whoa..." Anakin said. _

"_Can you make any sense of it. Like who could have built him to be exact?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_Not a clue. This thing's circuitry is five times as advanced as Threepio's. I didn't even know technology like this existed," Anakin said, examining him further. _

"_It's like he was created to be as human as possible, only without our limitations. It feels nothing, no pain or emotion. It has super human strength and is obviously completely loyal to its Masters," Anakin said. _

"_The perfect warrior," Obi-Wan mused. _

"_Your grandfather is calling in his personal team of engineers to take a look at it," Bant said. _

"_Why not just send it to Serenno?" Anakin asked. _

"_They know we have it. He doesn't want it leaving the Temple," she replied. _

"_He suspects there is more of them as well. It's all very unsettling," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_To say the least. You two keep a close eye on those families of yours," she said. They nodded and left her to her work._

* * *

"Do you know of any race of beings that could be capable of creating such things?" Padme asked. He thought for a moment.

"Not off hand, though I'm no expert on cultures. But maybe we can access the archives from grandfather's data terminal at home with his passkey. A little research after dinner wouldn't hurt," he replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. For now, let's go spend a little time with our babies," she said.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," he replied, as he kissed her softly, before they left for the landing pad.

* * *

"There they are, sweet girl," they heard Shmi say, as they walked in from the veranda. Little Kimberly kicked her legs in excitement and stretched her arms out at the sight of her parents.

"Hey there, tiny angel. Did you have a fun day with grandma?" he asked.

"Dad...dy..." she giggled, as he tickled her little tummy. Anakin and Padme sat down on the sofa, content to hold their daughter and enjoy being close to each other.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Luke and Leia called, as the climbed up next to their parents, receiving hugs and kisses from them both.

"Hi babies. Did you both have a good day?" Padme asked.

"Uh huh. We got to do practice sabers today with Master Yoda!" Luke said in excitement.

"Yeah, Master Yoda said we did really good!" Leia added.

"Well, of course you did. You both take after daddy," Padme told them. The twins beamed and continued chatting animatedly to their parents when Obi-Wan and Sola soon arrived with the girls. The four children all scampered off to play while Sola and Obi-Wan sat down to converse with Anakin and Padme, who still held their youngest daughter. Qui-Gon and Dooku arrived home not long after that and then the whole family was together.

"Everyone wash up! Dinner is on the table!" Elana called. They did so and congregated around the dinner table. Elana felt immense joy swell in her heart, as she reflected on the wonderful growth the family had experienced the last few years.

"Darling, are you coming?" Yan asked, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand, as they joined their family. When she had married Yan almost forty years ago, they had found out she was barren. It had broken her heart to know that she could not have children. Then one day, months later, Yan brought home a tiny baby boy, whom he had found abandoned in the slums of Coruscant. He told her that if she wanted him, then he was their's, as Master Yoda had already given his approval. And that was how Qui-Gon became their son. He was given her maiden name of Jinn as a surname and became their son. Elana had cried tears of joy that day when she held the tiny infant. She and Yan had watched proudly, as Qui-Gon grew into a wonderful young man and a promising Jedi. They had supported him proudly, as he married his first wife and had rejoiced with the birth of Ben, their first grandchild. They had consoled their son, as he lost his first wife to illness only two years later and helped him raise Ben, who was also set to train as a Jedi. Raising Obi-Wan without a mother had been difficult for him, but Qui-Gon found love again with a slave woman he met and freed on Tatooine. Their family rejoiced again when Anakin was born. Anakin and Ben had both married wonderful women and blessed them with a slew of great grandchildren. Neither Yan, nor Elana, could imagine their lives being any more blessed.

* * *

Senator Malachai sat in his usual seat in the sleazy Cantina he owned in Coco City. He sipped at his Bespin ale and idly watched the female human and Twi'lek strippers on the stage. A man came next to him and ordered a Corellian brandy.

"Well Senator, it seems you have upheld your end of the bargain at last. I guess I will not have to replace you after all," Machius jumped in fright, as Garret Wells sat next to him.

"M...Mr. Wells," Machius stammered.

"Is there a place in this slime hole where we can speak privately?" Wells asked. Malachai nodded mutely and led him to a makeshift conference room in the back.

"Ugh...this whole place is ghastly. I do hope you'll be hiring a better decorator for my new resort," Wells mentioned, as he took offense at the establishment's filth.

"The motion passed, just like you wanted," Machius informed him.

"Yes...I know. See that the construction company breaks ground as soon as possible," Wells replied.

"Yes sir. But what about the Skywalker's? Won't they pose a problem?" Malachai asked.

"They have no proof to any of their claims. They will be dealt with when the time is right. The Jedi won't discover the Master's plans until it is far too late," Wells informed him. Malachai nodded and accepted the hefty payment from Garret, before his dangerous boss left him. Machius knew the people he was dealing with were evil, but frankly the money was too good for him to turn down. He had long ago learned to turn a deaf ear to his conscience in favor of living a life of riches. He smirked, as he stared into the case of credits, before pulling out the amount of two-thousand, eyeing the brunette on stage. He used the credits in his hand to catch the woman's attention and she answered his beckon.

"How about a private showing this evening, beautiful?" he smirked.

* * *

Mace Windu sighed, as he sat in meditation with Sha'a Gi. He just didn't know what to do with him. He was not forceful enough and lacked the confidence needed to handle routine patrols or even security duties at the Senate. They had him assisting Master Yoda with the younglings, but the Knight was impatient with the children and often snapped at them. He'd snapped at headstrong little Leia Skywalker earlier today and only ended up being reprimanded again by Master Yoda.

"I'm sorry Master, but I don't think I belong assisting with the younglings. Those brats have no respect for me," Sha'a said.

"The children can sense your dislike toward them, especially children as perceptive as Leia Skywalker. You have not been able to handle any of the duties we have assigned to you. I am afraid I have no choice but to suggest that we send you to the Temple on Bandomeer for remedial duties," Mace said.

"Agri-Corps! Please Master, you cannot be serious! You can't send me there with those rejects!" Sha'a spat.

"Watch your tone, Sha'a and do not use such a term for those who reside there," Mace warned.

"If you remain here, Knight Gi, then you will have to undergo retraining. I have twelve-year-old padawans that handle their sabers better than you. If you remain here, you will have daily sparring with various instructors. And when you are not learning your skin, you'll be doing data entry work in the Archives for Master Nu. If there is no improvement within ninety days, then you will be sent to Bandomeer," Mace said.

"Yes Master," Sha'a answered.

"You are dismissed, Knight Gi," Mace said. The Knight exited, just as a tiny red haired child toddled in.

"Daddy..." Mara giggled, as she latched onto his leg. Mace's frustration melted, as he lifted the tiny, bright eyed child into his arms.

"Hello little one. Are you wandering off from mommy again?" he asked. Mara giggled.

"Come on, let's go find mommy before she panics," Mace chuckled. As he exited the meditation chamber, he saw Zia round the corner.

"There you are, my little one. I stop to talk with Master Ti for a moment and this one wanders off," Zia said. Mace smiled.

"She must have sensed me near by, because she wandered right to me," he replied.

"Are you finished for today?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes and I could really go for one of Dex's specials," Mace replied.

"Dez!" Mara called.

"Well, let's go then," she said. Mace offered his arm to her and she accepted once they reached the speeder. They put Mara in her seat and got into the front. Mace drove at a leisurely pace, as the Coruscanti sun dipped below the horizon. He glanced over at Zia periodically, watching her red hair waft in the breeze. He reached over and took her hand in his own. She smiled and looked over at him, as her red locks whipped about. He slowed the speeder, parking near Dex's diner.

"Mace...there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Zia said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been trying to find the right time and way to say it, but it seems that such a thing doesn't exist. So, I'm going to come right out and say it," she said, as she took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you," she said. Mace's eyes widened and then softened.

"Wow...I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear that. I've been too nervous to tell you...that I love you as well," he confessed. She smiled, as she felt the joy of his confession consume her. Their lips met in a tender kiss that lasted for several moments.

"Mama...hungwy!" Mara complained. Zia smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat. We'll have plenty of time for more of this at home...after we put our little one to bed," Zia said softly, her green eyes sparkling, as she gazed into his own dark pools. He smiled and kissed her hand, conveying his love for her in that simple gesture. Together, the small family entered the quaint diner.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sola arrived home with the girls later that evening.

"Get your pajamas on and brush your teeth," Sola told them.

"Ah mom, do we have to already?" Ryoo complained.

"It's almost nine sweetheart, so I'm afraid so," Sola responded.

"Daddy, will you tell us a story?" Pooja asked sweetly.

"You know I will little one. Now run along and we'll be in to tuck you in soon," Obi-Wan replied. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"Wow...what was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you of course. Come on, let's get the girls to bed and have a little alone time for ourselves," he said she smiled.

"I like the sounds of that," Sola replied, as they walked slowly walked together into Ryoo's room. Sola kissed them both and listened from the doorway, as Obi-Wan read their favorite fairy tale. Ryoo listened from her bed and Pooja sat in his lap. When he finished, he lifted Pooja into his arms and kissed Ryoo goodnight. He carried Pooja next door to her room to her own bedroom and placed her in bed, after Sola kissed her cheek. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you daddy," Pooja said sleepily.

"And I love you, little princess. Sweet dreams," he told her, as they turned out her light and shut the door.

"Are you all right, love?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm perfect. I just love watching you with them. They love you so much," sola said.

"And I love them too. As far as I'm concerned, they're mine. Blood ties don't always make a good parent. They're our daughters and he has no claim to them. They're Ryoo and Pooja Kenobi now, just as you are Sola Kenobi. I know that I cannot erase the nine years you were married to that horrible man, but I can make sure you'll never know pain such as that again," Obi-Wan promised her.

"Oh Ben..." Sola cried, as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Sola. You and the girls are my family. And nothing will ever change that," Obi-Wan said, as he swept her into his arms. Their lips met in a searing kiss, as the passion between them was kindled like a fire.

"Let me show you what you mean to me," he whispered huskily, as he carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Anakin's and Obi-Wan's light sabers met in a deadlock. Sweat poured down their faces and bare torsos. They engaged again, using the full expanse of the sparring room, as they employed a series of saber techniques combined with combat moves. Anakin back flipped to avoid one of Obi-Wan's strikes and brought his saber over his head. He thrust down, meeting Obi-Wain in another arc. Obi-Wan brought his saber around and Anakin ducked into a roll. He swept Obi-Wan's feet out from under him. But the older Jedi rolled quickly to his feet again. Anakin came at him, which resulted in another deadlock. Mace, who was off to the side, observing with Sha'a Gi, held up his hand for them to cease. They did so and extinguished their light sabers. They dabbed the sweat from their skin with a pair of white towels, before approaching Master Windu.

"Good spar. As you both know, Sha'a is undergoing sparring lessons. He worked with Obi-Wan yesterday and I was hoping you'd work with him for a couple hours," Mace said, looking at Anakin. Anakin groaned inwardly.

"Sure Master," he responded. Obi-Wan smirked at his baby brother and headed for the showers.

"All right Sha'a, let's work on your blocking," Anakin said, as he ignited his sapphire blade. Sha'a's hands shook slightly, as he ignited his emerald blade. Anakin swung his blade around and Sha'a raised his to block it, while clenching his eyes shut. Anakin suppressed his frustration and swept Sha'a's legs our from under him. The young Knight cried out in fright, as he fell on his back. He weapon flew out of his hand and into Anakin's.

"If I were an enemy, I would have just killed you with ease," Anakin said.

"You would have just loved that," Sha'a spat in sarcasm.

"We're trying to help you, Knight Gi," Anakin snapped.

"You're the last person I want help from, Mr. Hero With No Fear," Sha'a spat with a glare. Anakin shrugged.

"Fine. I'll just report to Master Windu that you decided to opt out of your lessons today. I'm sure he'll reserve a seat for you on the next transport going to Bandomeer," Anakin said.

"Wait...let's just try this again," Sha'a replied. Anakin smirked and ignited his blade again. Anakin came at him and brought his saber down on him again. Sha'a blocked him and winced, but kept his eyes open this time. Anakin smirked, as the Knight managed to block another thrust, before Anakin knocked him on his back again.

"We may just make a decent Jedi out of you yet, Knight Gi," Anakin said, as he continued with his lesson.

* * *

Dooku entered Master Windu's meditation chamber, where Mace and Yoda awaited him.

"Have your engineers discovered anything?" Mace asked, as Dooku sat down.

"Nothing conclusive. Underneath the skin graft of the android is an alloy that has them baffled. It is the strongest metal they have ever seen...even stronger than Malastarian durasteel. So far, their tests have not concluded of what the alloy is composed of or where it comes from. The circuitry has them all amazed. We are dealing with something completely unknown. Whoever built this thing is a genius and working with technology unknown to any of us," Dooku reported.

"Then it is unlikely that the engineers that built this are from any core or even outer rim planets. We may be dealing with an undiscovered species of being on an unknown planet, likely located in wild space or even beyond. And the Imperial Underground is using their skills willingly or not," Mace said.

"Then there is virtually no way to find out anything else, unless one of these monstrosities surfaces again. I am not willing to spare any Knights to send them on some wild Gundark chase in wild space, especially if we don't even know what or who we are looking for," Mace said.

"Deeply disturbing these event are. Meditate on it, I will," Yoda said.

"I think the most we can do is increase all outpost patrols in the core, mid, and outer rims. Anything even the slightest bit suspicious should be investigated," Dooku said.

"Agree I do. Implement this course of action for now, we will. Be open to the Force's guidance, we must," Yoda advised. The other two Jedi Masters nodded in agreement.

* * *

Padme quietly closed the twins' door and smiled at her husband, who cradled their sleeping baby. They went next door to Kimberly's room, as Anakin gently placed her in her crib. Padme kissed her tiny head and plucked the baby monitor from the dresser, before they quietly exited the room and closed the door. They joined hands and strolled out to the veranda. They gazed out at the magnificent glow that Galactic City had at night.

"Oh, it's such a beautiful night. You can even see some stars," she said. He kissed her cheek, as he stood behind her with his arms around her petite form.

"They're jealous, so they've decided to show themselves," Anakin said.

"Jealous?" she asked. He nodded.

"They're jealous, because your beauty outshines them," he said, placing kisses along her neck, as she blushed.

"You are entirely too charming, my wonderful husband," she replied. He raised his hand and activated the stereo system. Soft, romantic music wafted around them.

"Then can you're overly charming husband get a dance with his beautiful angel?" Anakin asked.

"You know that I always have a dance for you, my handsome Jedi protector," Padme replied, as he swept her into his arms. She slid her arms around his neck, as they held each other close and swayed to the music. She smiled, as he twirled her, before bringing her back into his arm. She stared into his mesmerizing sapphire gaze and felt like melting, as the love in his eyes seared through her entire being. She was surprised when he dipped her and then brought her back up, pressing her back against him, as they continued to sway. Padme turned her head to the side to meet his gaze again and he pressed his lips to hers. A sweet humming noise reverberated from her throat, as he kissed her deeply. She turned in his arms, pressing herself as close to him as possible, as their lips met again and again. The flames of love and passion roared between them.

"I love you, my star nymph," he whispered huskily.

"And I love you, my handsome Jedi prince," she responded, becoming thoughtful.

"Ani...there's something I need to tell you," she stated.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw Bant today," she began.

"Bant? Are you ill?" he asked, the panic starting to rise in his voice.

"No, nothing like that, my love," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Ani...I'm pregnant again," she stated. His eyes widened.

"Oh Padme. Another baby...this is wonderful!" he exclaimed. She squealed lightly, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you," she said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," she replied, as he put his hand on her flat stomach. She giggled.

"Four children. People are going to think we're crazy," she joked, as she watched his eyes widen again.

"I think you might want to change that number to five," he replied.

"What?" she questioned.

"I know it's very early in the pregnancy, but I can clearly sense two life energies inside you," he replied.

"Twins again?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, laughing happily.

"Oh my, we really are crazy," she replied. He laughed harder.

"Just wait till everyone finds out," he said.

"Well, we did say we wanted to have a lot of kids," she replied.

"I think five qualifies as a lot. And they'll be just as loved as our other three," he said, with a soft smile.

"Definitely," she smiled back.

"This calls for celebration, you know," he said. She smirked.

"Why don't you get the sparkling cider and some cloudberries with whipped cream, and I'll slip into something...more comfortable. And then, I'll meet you in the bedroom," she said sultrily.

"That's an offer I would never refuse," he said, as he kissed her passionately, letting their love flow effortlessly between them, before they went inside for the evening...

The End...for now...

The second Vignette in this series will premiere soon. It is entitled **Binary Sunset**: A Forever Destined Vignette, so look for it soon. It will take place eight months after this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this first installment. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
